Catching Fallen Stars Isn't As Easy As You'd Think
by CallQB
Summary: Also Known as Beck Stalks Jade.  Pre-Victorious. Just one Chapter, for now...


Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to Dan Shneider. So, not mine!

Authors Note: My first published fic. You could call it crack cause we all know Beck is a whole lot cooler than this.

Andre Harris, the over achieving music major, was easily my best friend at Hollywood Arts so he would obviously be the first person I would ask to help me out in my latest Jade quest.

…

That just sounds stupid.

"So…Andre, wanna go see a movie?"

Okay so I didn't actually tell him we were on a Jade mission (yes, I actually believe this sounds more masculine) but hey he didn't ask…

"Which one?"

"I'm sorry…?"

"What movie are we going to see?"

"I don't know, we'll find out when we get there" I answered sounding a bit dismissive as Jade had just walked into class, and, well, you know…

She ignores me all through it though…sigh.

Uh…I mean *cough* Fuck that! Psh.

Later that day at the Cinema…

"The Princess Unicorn? Are you wazzing me?"

Trust me, I was surprised as well when I saw the beautiful, yet extremely frightening girl buying a ticket for the 7 o'clock show.

"Well, I've been told it's actually quite educational."

Andre gave me a look, eyebrow raised and everything.

"What?"

"It's because of that Jade girl, isn't it?"

yes…

"No!"

"Don't worry man I understand, I mean she's pretty hot for someone who probably eats baby rabbits…alive"

"Fine, okay it's because of Jade."

"Then why didn't you ask _her_ to see a movie"

"I already did"

"Aaaand?"

"She threw her salad at me."

I think it was her way of telling me she would if she wasn't so busy.

"Right, so you've chosen to stalk her instead."

"Exactly"

"Well, I'd give you a B for effort but you definitely deserve an A+ for crazy"

"Yeah, can we talk about this later, the movie's about to start and I want to get good seats"

"We take up residence in the back row. Andre sits a chair away from me. He says it's because he doesn't want people to think we are a couple.

I am fine with that.

Jade comes in just before the opening scene, followed by a bunch of girls from our class.

I can tell it's her because even in the dark her pale skin seems to glow with an ethereal light…

Shit, what the hell did I just say? … Think?

Either way it was lame.

She sits down on the end of the middle row.

Probably so she can make a quick escape when needed.

Why didn't I think of that…?

With the movie's really crappy dialogue playing in the background, I watch intently as her head jerks from side to side as if she were trying to shake herself awake. The girl sitting next to her, the one with the unnaturally bright red hair, Cat I think she's called giggled and yapped continuously .Jade nods from time to time shifting around in her chair.

Is it weird that they're friends?

I think its weird… but a cool weird.

"Dude, this movie sucks, I'm bored."

"Shhh, give me a second."

"Why are we even here?"

"Jade, man, we've discussed this."

"Right…So when do we leave?"

I whip my head round really quick to stare at my rather annoying friend.

"Fine." he says dejectedly, slumping in his seat.

Unfortunately, after Id settled that, I turned to find the object of my infatuation gone.

Oh my God, she's disappeared!

I turn just in time to watch the veil of her hair flowing behind her as she leaves.

She has such awesome hair. If we dated people would go 'hey it's that couple with super great hair!'

…sigh

*cough* I mean…fuck yeah!

"I'll be right back" I mumble to no one in particular as I race out of the cinema hall.

I step through the exit to find her seated near the confection stand (yes on the floor amongst the stepped on gum and discarded pop corn…pop corns?) her back against the display window.

Is she reading a book?

No way.

I walk up to her

"Are you reading a book?"

She looks up at me, her trademarked scowl already in place.

"Go away."

I hesitate for a second but then decide, screw it, when I make sure there are no sharp objects around.

I sit down next to her (braving contamination) our knees almost touching

…

She groans, annoyed, but continues to read.

I stare at her (like the creeper that I am).

But I mean, come on!

Who buys a ticket to watch a movie but then decides 'oh, you know what, I'm gonna read a book instead!'

No one!

Only Jade.

"What are you reading?"

She turns her head slightly, so she can stare at me through the veil of her hair.

"Are you seriously talking to me right now?"

I stare back not saying anything.

She groans again, but answers.

"The Lord of the Flies, It's on the reading list for Literature class."

…

She's doing homework!

The fuck?

"You're doing homework?" I exclaimed probably a little too loud, for she fixes me with one of those singular raised eyebrow looks.

That's the second time today.

"No" I continue a little quieter "Its just surprising…I mean you were just watching that princess movie and, well I mean it's totally shit, but Id rather watch that than analyse the symbolism of the conch."

"Wait…how did you know I was watching that?"

"Hey, do you like liquorice?"

"No! Were you stalking me?"

"Um…"

How does one answer such a question and avoid getting kicked in the nads by angry combat booted feet…?

"Yo, Beck! Can we go now man, I'm about to slip into a diabetic coma."

Thank God (not for the coma, but, you know, for the excellent timing)!

"Yeah, sure man, sorry about that."

I get up, feeling her icy blue eyes staring into my back a s I step out of the door.

In the RV…

I almost collapse when I get back home.

Shit.

I finally talk to her without her threatening bodily harm and now she thinks I'm some creepy stalker guy.

Well, I am kind of, minus the beard and extra large binoculars.

I actually have a pair though.

The binoculars, not the beard.

You cant have a pair of beards,silly people *shakes head*!

…

That could have gone better…

But I guess that's life, a shitty ending to an overall weird day.

At least next time I'll know not to let on that I've been following her around.

And yes, I did just say next time.

Say…Think?


End file.
